Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical access doors within campers and more specifically it relates to a rodent obstructing system for preventing access to the interior of a mobile camper through the electrical access door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical access doors within mobile campers such as motor homes have been in use for years. Electrical access doors within campers typically have a lower vertical slot for allowing a power cord to extend through when connected to a power supply. FIGS. 2 through 4 of the drawings illustrate an electrical access door (14) with a lower slot (16) within an electrical box (12) of a camper. The main problem with conventional electrical access doors is that they allow for rodents and debris to enter the electrical box and the camper. Rodents entering the interior of a camper can destroy the appearance and cleanliness of the camper. In addition, rodents entering the interior of a camper can cause significant and costly property damage.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,594 to Urnovitz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,635 to Matson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,641 to Morris, III; U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,710 to Carlson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,934 to Laakkonen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,187 to Bushong; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,532 to Varin.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing access to the interior of a mobile camper through the electrical access door. Conventional electrical access doors allow for rodents and the like to freely enter a camper.
In these respects, the rodent obstructing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing access to the interior of a mobile camper through the electrical access door.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of electrical access doors for campers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new rodent obstructing system construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing access to the interior of a mobile camper through the electrical access door.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rodent obstructing system that has many of the advantages of the electrical access doors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rodent obstructing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art electrical access doors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plug member having a first side slot and a second side slot, an upper opening within the plug member, and a receiver opening within the plug member connected to the upper opening for receiving a power cord. The plug member fits within the lower slot of the access door with an electrical box thereby sealing the electrical box. A cord member is preferably attached to the plug member and to the electrical box to prevent loss of the plug member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rodent obstructing system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a rodent obstructing system for preventing access to the interior of a mobile camper through the electrical access door.
Another object is to provide a rodent obstructing system that maintains the cleanliness of the interior of a camper.
An additional object is to provide a rodent obstructing system that may be utilized upon various sizes of power supply cords.
A further object is to provide a rodent obstructing system that reduces repair and maintenance costs for a camper.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention, may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.